


Bring Him Home

by Susan



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan/pseuds/Susan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hutch takes Starsky home after his ordeal with Simon Marcus's followers. Double drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Him Home

At the hospital, the doctors lather Starsky's burned face with antiseptic and  
wrap his wrists in white gauze. When they start to make noises about keeping him  
overnight, Starsky makes a few louder noises of his own, and Hutch agrees to  
take him home. In the car, Starsky is quiet, staring down at the bandages. He  
starts to ask about Gail, then stops, surprised by the realization that he hates  
her just as much as the rest of them.

Hutch follows him up the stairs and into his apartment – he hasn't stopped  
smiling since he found him, like a man holding a winning lottery ticket he  
doesn't remember buying, and he keeps touching Starsky's arm, his face, his  
hair. Starsky understands it, he's been on the other side of the missing partner  
equation himself, but he wants to tell Hutch to knock it off and just let him  
be.

Instead, he follows Hutch's orders. He eats the scrambled eggs, drinks the  
scotch, lies on the couch. Later, when Hutch finally asks what they did to him,  
Starsky can hear the fear in Hutch's voice – they've both worked the Marcus case  
too long not to know the answer.

So he lies.


End file.
